


Hot Coco Kisses

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Hot Coco Kisses

Buffy had managed to get Joyce back. She needed her mom, but ever since the Hellmouth had been destroyed and she had left with Dawn, Joyce had been alone. But Spike kept an eye on her and knew what she needed. He would sneak off every so often to go to old SunnyHell to visit her, have a bit of a shag. It was all he could think about mostly, that and when they would make Spike's favorite thing, hot cocoa with marshmallows. They would give each other hot chocolate kisses and cuddles and hold each other. Just being in each others arms was all they needed, it was the only thing Spike enjoyed now away days. He hated leaving but he knew he could always come back and she would give her love and her hot chocolate.


End file.
